Résurrection  Like mother like daughter
by Ally Ashes
Summary: Suite du dernier épisode de la saison 1, écrite en 2004  avant que la saison 2 et son pitoyable premier épisode ne sorte . Joy est entre la vie et la mort, Georgi a déserté le Bunker... Simon et Largo se retrouvent seuls contre la Commission.
1. Chapter 1: Résurrection

Ma toute première fic, écrite en 2003 ou 2004... Ou plutôt mes deux premières fics réunies en une seule histoire. Oui, je sais, parfois ça dégoulisuinte de bons sentiments. Je reste une incorrigible femelle romantique, malgré tout. L'histoire a été rédigée juste après la diffusion du dernier épisode de la saison 1 afin de calmer ma frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle sert aussi à combler un manque qui ne l'a jamais été par les scénaristes, puisque par une coupable ellipse nous sommes passés du stress intense au "2 mois plus tard". Même les auteurs de fanfiction n'osent pas ce genre de stratagème de bas étage. Enfin bon, c'est du passé, n'en parlons plus.

Publication sur dans l'optique d'un grand rangement de printemps dans mes vieilles histoires !

Bonne lecture à ceux qui se souviennent encore de cette série coproduite par M6 et Dupuis.

* * *

**Aéroport de Mirabelle - Montréal - Canada**

Joy était entre ses bras, sans connaissance, peut-être même sans vie. Il lui parlait, mais elle ne semblait pas entendre. Le véhicule de la sécurité de l'aéroport s'était arrêté tout près. Autour d'eux, le bruit des sirènes, des cris, des ordres lancés. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ?

Quelqu'un lui parlait, lui demandait quelque chose, mais il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle.

Simon lui toucha doucement le bras et essaya à nouveau de le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Largo, je suis désolé…

- Non, ce n'est pas fini. Joy, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. Joy, tu m'entends ? JOY ! JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR !

Il la berçait dans ses bras, et la serrait fort contre lui, très fort. Assez fort pour... pour entendre son cœur battre. Faiblement, irrégulièrement, mais il pouvait l'entendre !

- Simon, elle est encore en vie !

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oh que oui !

Les rires se mêlèrent aux larmes. Enfin, le ciel y mettait un peu du sien, et une bonne chose leur arrivait. La première depuis le début de cette histoire.

Les deux amis se retournèrent ensemble vers les véhicules de la sécurité de l'aéroport et hurlèrent d'une même voix « Appelez une ambulance ». Ils couvrirent Joy de leurs vestes, l'encourageant à tenir le coup, tantôt en la suppliant, tantôt en la menaçant, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'ils disaient.

Lorsque, enfin, les secours arrivèrent, Largo monta avec Joy dans l'ambulance. Il ne voulait plus la laisser seule. Plus jamais...

Il lui prit la main, sans quitter des yeux ce visage si pâle, comme s'il pouvait éloigner la mort par sa seule présence. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler doucement depuis le hangar. « Joy j'ai besoin de toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber. On a tous besoin de toi : les quatre mousquetaires ! Allez, ma belle. ».

Seules les infirmières réussirent à lui faire lâcher sa main lorsqu'elles emmenèrent Joy en salle d'opération. En la regardant s'éloigner, il leur cria « Je suis Largo Winch, je veux que vous lui donniez les meilleurs soins, les meilleurs médecins. Je paierai. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire. Il se sentait impuissant il se sentait perdu. Pour la première fois, il baissait les bras, lui l'aventurier aux multiples ressources.

Lorsque Simon arriva à son tour à l'hôpital, il vit Largo assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés. Un instant il crut que le pire venait d'arriver. Il se laissa tomber lourdement à ses côtés, sans forces.

- Ils m'ont dit d'attendre là. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire.

Simon adressa une prière silencieuse au Ciel. Il y avait donc encore de l'espoir, et il fallait qu'ils s'accrochent à cette idée.

- T'en fais pas, elle est plus têtue que nous deux, c'est dire. Ce n'est pas une petite fusillade qui réussira à venir à bout de notre Joy ! Tu l'as dit, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Je m'en veux, Simon. On a agi n'importe comment. Elle m'a dit de partir, et je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, et maintenant c'est elle qui paye.

- Oh là, doucement, il n'y a qu'un responsable : Jagger. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Largo ne répondit rien. Simon avait beau avoir raison, il se sentait malgré tout responsable. Le sang de Joy maculait ses vêtements, sa peau. Il aurait dû n'avoir de cesse que de se changer, de se laver, mais il l'accueillait comme une punition. Il aurait toujours le souvenir de ce contact, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Si elle y reste, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Simon ne trouva rien à répondre à ces mots murmurés. Lui aussi se sentait vaguement coupable et rejouait les dernières heures en se demandant si un mot, un geste aurait pu changer la donne. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Largo se dressa d'un coup et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Je vais faire payer à ces salauds pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Je reviens, je vais téléphoner à Kerensky : je veux savoir comment ils étaient au courant, et où ils sont passés.

Largo était déjà au couloir lorsque Simon réussit à le rattraper et à l'arrêter.

- Largo, à ce sujet j'ai un truc à te dire. Tout à l'heure j'ai appelé Kerenky pour qu'il envoie des secours et... Non, le mieux c'est que tu l'écoutes toi même.

Simon prit son portable, composa le numéro du Bunker et le passa à Largo. Son expression passa de l'étonnement à la colère.

- Bon sang ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de nous faire une crise d'orgueil. Il va m'entendre, « l'homme de glace ». Simon, veille sur elle et tiens-moi au courant à la moindre nouvelle, il faut que j'y aille. On a besoin de lui.

Largo avait trouvé un moyen de se passer les nerfs. Survolté, il partit en trombe, laissant Simon bouche ouverte, direction la maison de Kerensky.

Dans le jet qui le ramenait vers New-York, Largo revoyait sans cesse l'expression de Joy alors qu'elle sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience. Elle avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Mais il avait lu dans ses yeux plusieurs émotions mêlées. Au delà de la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir, il y avait une grande douceur, peut être même de la tendresse.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement indifférents l'un à l'autre, il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour le voir. Il aurait pu tenter sa chance, mais s'y était toujours refusé. Joy était différente des autres femmes qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie : vive, courageuse, forte, mais aussi très fragile. Il y avait autour d'elle une aura de mystère qui le fascinait et lui donnait envie de mieux la connaître, et en même temps il hésitait à ruiner le lien très fort d'amitié et d'admiration qui existait entre eux.

_« Joy, si tu t'en sors. Non, quand tu t'en sortiras, nous aurons une petite conversation, tous les deux »._

**New-York**

- Kerensky, c'est moi ! Ouvre !

- Si c'est pour les petites soeurs de Sargeval, j'ai déjà donné.

- Bon sang, c'est pas le moment. Tu ouvres ou j'enfonce cette porte !

Le russe apparut enfin, assez remonté lui aussi.

- Tu viens pour quoi ? M'arrêter pour espionnage ? Je suppose que Joy a déjà prévenu ses petits camarades de la CIA pour me convier à une gentille discussion au coin du feu ?

Il y a des mots à éviter à certains moments. Sentant monter son taux d'adrénaline et l'envie de mettre son poing sur la figure de son ex-ami, Largo lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :

- Si tu n'avais pas déserté le Bunker, tu saurais que nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Sache qu'ils ont repris mon père. Et que Joy…

La gorge serrée, il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il inspira doucement, et recommença d'une voix plus dure, lui montrant ses vêtements ensanglantés.

- Joy s'est fait tirer dessus.

Stupéfait, Kerensky en oublia pour quelques instants sa rancœur. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Largo.

- Elle est…

- Non. Elle est à l'hôpital, mais elle était vraiment très mal en point. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en sortira. Simon ne m'a toujours pas appelé, elle doit encore être sur le billard.

Après un bref silence, Kerensky retrouva la parole. Et son agressivité.

- Et je suppose que tu viens m'accuser d'avoir révélé à la Confrérie le lieu du rendez-vous ?

- MAIS NON, bon sang. Je viens te demander de nous aider à comprendre ce qui se passe, à démasquer la taupe, et à venger Joy.

- J'ai démissionné, tu t'en souviens ? Désolé, mais…

- Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kerensky ? Que je te supplie à genoux ? Alors regarde !

Largo était hors de lui. Il se mit à genoux, les bras ouverts.

- Moi, Largo Winch, demande solennellement pardon au grand Georgi Kerensky d'avoir douté de lui ! Et je prie sa Grandeur de bien vouloir m'aider ! Voilà, ça te va ?

Largo se remit debout, soudain très las. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Kerensky le regardait, gêné, hésitant. Largo inspira profondément dans l'espoir vain de reprendre le contrôle, et repris la parole :

- Ecoute, ces dernières heures ont été plus que difficiles. Pour nous tous. Tout va mal depuis l'annonce du retour de Nério. On est tous devenus paranoïaques, et voilà le résultat : mon père enlevé, Joy entre la vie et la mort. Il faut se serrer les coudes, maintenant ou jamais.

- OK, OK, ça va. Autant ne plus en parler pour le moment et faire face à la crise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- En premier lieu, m'aider à comprendre comment ils ont pu savoir qu'on était au hangar. Il y a des fuites au groupe W : il faut coincer celui ou celle qui les renseigne, et je te jure qu'il nous dira tout ce qu'il sait. Ensuite, essayer d'identifier ceux qu'on a descendus et avoir une piste pour Nério.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite. Et toi, que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps ?

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Largo.

- J'ai le choix : je pourrais rester au chevet de Joy, en attendant patiemment son réveil. Mais je crains que son premier geste ne soit de me mettre un coup de poing dans les gencives pour ne pas avoir couru après ces ordures. Alors, je crois que je vais aller avec toi. Si tu veux bien d'un pauvre type un peu dépassé par les évènements.

- A la réflexion, je crois que je pourrais supporter la compagnie d'un milliardaire capitaliste pendant quelques heures.

**Le Winch Building, New-York**

Les deux hommes gagnèrent le Winch Building, avec la ferme intention de faire payer la note aux responsables, jusqu'au dernier. Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du Bunker, une surprise les attendait : le tableau de bord avait été mis en pièce. Les circuits dépassaient de la table, une tasse renversée aux couleurs du drapeau américain laissait s'écouler son contenu, risquant à tout moment de provoquer un court-circuit.

- Qui a touché à MON ordinateur ! Regardez moi ce désastre !

- C'est pas vrai, ils ont même réussi à entrer dans le Bunker !

Après une brève inspection, Kerensky donna son diagnostic :

- C'est un profane qui s'est acharné sur les machines. Il voulait faire le maximum de dégâts, sans savoir où frapper. C'est impressionnant, alors qu'en réalité il n'y a que peu de dégâts. Pas mal de données ont été abîmées, mais lors de l'histoire du virus qui avait contaminé l'ensemble du système informatique j'avais fait de multiples copies, histoire de limiter les dégâts. Autrement dit, si tu me laisses quelques minutes, je te remets tout en l'état et on leur déclare la guerre…

- Kerensky, tu es le meilleur. Je vais me changer, et je te retrouve ici dans 10 minutes.

- C'est parti.

Déjà, le génie de l'informatique ne regardait plus dans sa direction, et s'affairait à la tâche.

En montant dans l'ascenseur, il tomba sur Marissa, les bras chargés de dossiers. Les yeux ouverts au grand format, elle contempla les taches qui avaient viré au brun.

- Monsieur Winch ? Vous allez bien ? Votre chemise…

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons juste eu un accident.

- Rien de grave j'espère ? Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, C'est Mademoiselle Arden qui a essuyé des coups de feu.

- Mon Dieu ! Elle va bien ?

- Elle ira bien.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Marissa fit quelques pas, puis se retourna avant que les portes ne se referment.

- Mon cousin travaille aux urgences de l'hôpital général, peut-être pourrais-je lui demander des nouvelles officieuses de son état pour vous ?

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, elle n'est pas à New-York, mais à Montréal. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée, Monsieur Winch.

Largo ne vit pas son sourire lorsqu'elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, pas plus qu'il n'entendit sa conversation au téléphone quelques minutes plus tard

- Diana, tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Elle avait dû retourner dans son appartement, ou bien elle était sortie et reviendrait plus tard. Un problème à la fois, pensa-t-il…

Seul dans son appartement, Largo sentit la tension retomber. Il en avait assez de courir après des fantômes, de jouer sans cesse à Don Quichotte, de sauver l'entreprise paternelle. Une seule chose l'intéressait pour le moment : être aux côtés d'un ange aux yeux de chat et aux cheveux bruns. Un ange qui avait plusieurs fois risqué sa vie pour lui, et qu'il avait cru immortel, repoussant toujours le moment où il se pencherait un peu plus sur la véritable teneur des rapports qui s'étaient tissés entre eux.

Un ange qui avait versé son sang pour lui et qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais plus.

Il secoua la tête, retira ses vêtements, et se changea rapidement. Hors de question de se laisser abattre : non seulement il allait la revoir, mais tout ça allait changer. Son téléphone sonna, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer en reconnaissant le numéro de Simon.

- C'est moi, je t'apporte les nouvelles fraîches.

- Raconte…

- Mon vieux, elle en réchappe de justesse : une balle s'est logée dans le lobe supérieur du poumon gauche, une autre dans son épaule. Ils l'ont opéré, maintenant elle est dans sa chambre. Pour le moment elle est encore inconsciente. Il paraît que c'est aussi bien pour elle, elle souffre moins. Il faut attendre pour savoir si elle a bien supporté le choc opératoire.

- Tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle, OK ?

- Compte sur moi. En plus, ils lui ont attribué une petite infirmière charmante. Elle est en train de me donner des cours de vocabulaire médical…

Largo secoua la tête en souriant. Il savait ce que Simon était en train de faire et il lui était reconnaissant de ce semblant de normalité.

- Tu n'es pas possible. Ne te laisse pas trop distraire, et tiens-moi au courant de tout.

- Hé, attends : et Kerensky ?

- C'est réglé pour le moment. Il répare le Bunker : on a eu de la visite, et la méthode de notre intrus pour faire le ménage laisse quelque peu à désirer… Je te rappelle.

Au Bunker, Kerensky avait fini par remettre en marche tous les systèmes. Il était collé à son écran, et entendit à peine son patron revenir. Il avait retrouvé son calme, et semblait plus imperméable aux sentiments que jamais.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Je suis en train d'examiner sur les bandes de vidéo-surveillance les personnes qui ont eu accès à l'appartement de Simon ces dernières heures.

- Mais il n'y a pas de caméra dans sa chambre ?

- Il y en a dans l'ascenseur et les couloirs. Et en se basant sur l'heure à laquelle le fax a été envoyé, j'ai restreint mes recherches.

- Et si le fax avait été programmé ?

- Je suis payé pour réfléchir et prendre en compte cette éventualité, mon cher Largo. Et le modèle qui se trouve dans les appartements de Simon ne permet les envois différés que 6 heures après la programmation. Donc, au boulot.

Chacun sur un ordinateur, les deux hommes étudièrent une à une les personnes qui défilaient sur l'écran. A grande vitesse, les silhouettes marchaient dans le couloir, sans pour autant s'arrêter devant la porte de Simon. A un moment, ils avaient cru trouver la solution, mais en examinant plus attentivement la bande, il ne s'agissait que de Simon, passé prendre son manteau, accompagné de Diana. Fausse alerte, et retour à l'examen fastidieux des bandes. Soudain, Kerensky se redressa sur sa chaise :

- Bingo. Une heure avant l'envoi, une personne est entrée chez lui. Un petit zoom sur le visage… Allez, tourne-toi, montre-nous à quoi tu ressembles… Voilà… C'est pas vrai !

Largo attendit quelques secondes, mais le russe restait silencieux, vérifiant fébrilement son écran, continuant à visionner les images en espérant voir quelqu'un d'autre. Impatient, Largo frappa sur la table.

- Quoi ? Explique !

- Il doit y avoir une erreur : c'est Marissa qui est entrée dans son bureau… Attends.

Retournant sur son ordinateur, Kerensky chercha à suivre l'évolution de Marissa dans les couloirs, à l'aide des nombreuses caméras que comportait le système de sécurité du Winch Building.

- Là j'ai une séquence dans l'ascenseur. Elle téléphone à quelqu'un de son portable.

- Il y a un moyen de savoir de quoi elle parle ?

- ça vient, ça vient. Le son est mauvais, il faut que je l'améliore.

Des grésillements, un murmure étouffé. Puis une voix claire : « C'est fait, ils l'ont reçu. Et maintenant ? Non, je ne sais pas encore. Entendu, je vous recontacte ».

Kerensky, sous le choc, ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Il repassait encore et encore les images, cherchant une autre signification à ce qu'il voyait.

Quant à Largo, après quelques secondes de surprise, il se rendit compte de la portée de leur découverte : il y a un instant, il avait annoncé à Marissa l'échec de son plan, et le lieu où Joy était soignée. Rien ne l'empêchait de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Il saisit son portable, et composa fébrilement le numéro de Simon.

- Allo ?

- Simon, tu es avec Joy ?

- Oui. Enfin non, je suis à la machine à café, là. Une infirmière est passée de ta part avec les fleurs. Elle a proposé de prendre le relais quelques instants, le temps que je…

- NON ! C'est Marissa la fuite, elle sait tout, elle sait où est Joy! Il ne faut pas…

- Oh nom de Dieu !

Simon n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase. Courant dans les couloirs, il se précipita vers la chambre de Joy, priant pour qu'il ne se soit encore rien passé.

- Simon ? Simon ! Réponds, tu m'entends ?

Il entra en coup de vent : la femme était bien là, une seringue à la main, l'aiguille à quelques centimètres du bras de Joy. En un bond digne des plus grands sportifs, il sauta par-dessus le lit et la ceintura. Elle se défendait bien, et essayait de pointer vers lui l'arme qu'elle avait cachée sous sa blouse, mais après une courte lutte, Simon eut le dessus.

Prenant un rouleau de bande Velpeau sur la table toute proche, il attacha solidement la pseudo infirmière sur une des chaises sans la moindre délicatesse.

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a rien. Si tu l'as touchée, tu vas voir le grand Simon très en colère.

Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière lui : « Si... Simon ? »

Se retournant, il vit Joy, encore mal réveillée. Le bruit de la lutte et les coups qu'avaient donné les deux combattants dans le lit avaient sorti la jeune femme de son sommeil forcé. Simon termina de ligoter la femme puis la bâillonna avant de se précipiter au chevet de Joy.

- Salut ma belle ! Tu nous as fais peur, tu sais ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal partout. En vie. Jamais été aussi contente de te voir.

- Je t'adore. Attends, faut que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle.

Reprenant son téléphone, il se rendit compte que Largo n'avait pas encore raccroché et hurlait des « Allo » pathétiques.

- Ouais, ouais, arrête de crier ! J'ai les choses bien en main, mon pote ! Tu sais, je me doutais que c'était Marissa : je l'ai toujours trouvée trop gentille pour être honnête. Et puis rien que le fait de trouver Kerensky séduisant aurait dû suffire à nous mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Mais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va Joy ?

Simon esquissa un geste pour passer le téléphone à Joy, mais elle semblait si près de se rendormir qu'il se ravisa.

- Viens ici, t'auras qu'à lui demander toi même !

- Elle est réveillée ? Je suis en route pour le hangar, ne bougez pas !

- Et où veux-tu qu'on aille, hé, crétin ?

Simon raccrocha, et se pencha sur Joy, tout heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

Largo et Kerensky arrivèrent, deux heures plus tard, tenant littéralement Marissa par la peau du cou. Elle évitait soigneusement le regard du russe qui semblait vouloir la fusiller sur place. Largo se pencha vers Joy, osant à peine la toucher. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Salut, la belle au bois dormant ! Tu te souviens de nous ?

Joy regarda tour à tour Simon, Kerensky et Largo.

- Laissez-moi deviner. L'épouvantail, l'homme en fer blanc, et le lion, non ? Il y a eu une tornade, et voici la méchante sorcière de l'est.

Elle désignait Marissa, qui n'en menait pas large entre Simon et Kerensky.

- Oui, Dorothée, et nous avons imaginé une petite confrontation entre cette demoiselle et la femme que Simon nous a dit avoir attrapée. Mais où est-elle, au fait ?

Simon eut l'air un peu gêné.

- Oups, pardon ! Pour éviter des questions de la part du personnel, j'ai préféré la mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Se penchant sous le lit de Joy, il en tira la fausse infirmière, préalablement assommée aux bons soins de Simon et d'une petite injection de morphine bien dosée. Voyant sa comparse, Marissa commença à réagir et à vouloir se libérer de l'emprise de Kerensky. Celui-ci la secoua sèchement.

- N'y pense même pas. On te tient, et on a pas mal de questions à te poser, auxquelles tu as intérêt à répondre.

- Je ne dirais rien. Les menaces n'y feront rien : je sais ce que je risque si je parle. De toute manière, vous ne reverrez jamais votre père, il doit déjà être loin. Vous ne le retrouverez que lorsque la confrérie n'aura plus besoin de lui, et il sera six pieds sous terre.

Simon avait assis l'infirmière et lui tapotait les joues.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les mecs. Elle joue les durs, mais sa petite copine est beaucoup plus coopérative, on a bien discuté, tous les deux. Raconte leur, chérie.

Baissant la tête, encore sonnée, la jeune femme refusa de parler. Marissa la regarda, furibonde.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais parler pour toi. En résumé, Marissa est encore en phase d'apprentissage. Elle fait ses preuves chez nous. Son job était de recueillir le maximum d'information, de mettre quelques mouchards, de leur annoncer nos déplacements. Pas vrai, Marissa ?

Kérensky força Marissa à le regarder sans le moindre ménagement. Il allait la faire parler, à l'ancienne si besoin était.

- Depuis quand tu travailles pour eux ? Ils t'ont recrutée avant ou après ton arrivée à la Winch Company ?

Marissa se contenta de le regarder en souriant.

- Poses-moi les vraies questions. Tu sais, du style « tu m'as utilisé, ou tu m'aimais vraiment »… D'après toi, mon grand ? C'était uniquement le hasard qui nous faisait nous rencontrer trois fois par jour ? C'était par intérêt pour ta petite personne que je te posais des questions sur ton travail ? Alors Georgi ?

Rendu furieux, Kerensky la gifla avec une violence telle qu'elle tomba, renversant dans sa chute une des tables où étaient rangés du matériel médical.

C'était une erreur : elle avait espéré un tel résultat. Profitant de la surprise, elle saisit une seringue, se redressa très vite et se plaça derrière la femme. Avec un regard méprisant pour l'équipe Winch, elle injecta de l'air directement dans la carotide de la jeune femme qui s'écroula en un instant. Le sourire de Marissa avait quelque chose de dément lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- Elle ne vous dira plus rien. Et moi non plus.

Elle esquissa un geste vers son cou, mais Kerensky lui sauta dessus.

- Pas question que tu nous fausses compagnie. Une malade comme toi, ça ne peut pas échapper à la justice. Et tu nous diras ce qu'on veut savoir, un jour ou l'autre. Largo, c'était une mauvaise idée de l'amener ici. Pardon, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était autant impliquée.

- A dire vrai, moi non plus. Fais la sortir d'ici, fais-en ce que tu veux. Je ne veux plus la voir.

Simon sauta sur l'occasion avec un sourire peu discret aux lèvres.

- Euh, Largo, j'accompagne Kerensky. Je suis sûr que je gênerai moins qu'ici. Et puis il va falloir que quelqu'un explique tout ça aux flics…

- Merci pour ta finesse habituelle, Simon.

- De rien, à ton service ! Dors bien, Joy. Et ne faites pas de folies !

Largo et Joy se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre, jetant à tour de rôle des regards au cadavre toujours assis près de la fenêtre et gardant un silence gêné, jusqu'à ce que Largo laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Ce n'était pas exactement comme cela que j'avais envisagé nos retrouvailles.

Joy leva les yeux au ciel avec humour, le remerciant silencieusement de ce semblant de normalité. Elle désigna le cadavre d'un signe de tête :

- J'ai l'impression que j'ai manqué pas mal d'épisodes depuis la fusillade. Il faudra qu'on me résume ce qui s'est passé, je…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te raconterai tout plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes. Tu as été gravement touchée, et je t'en demande pardon.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ferais tu ça ? Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est mon job de te protéger, quitte à parfois prendre des coups. Je suis ta garde du corps, tu l'oublies ?

- Et mon amie, ma confidente, ma conseillère en écriture lorsque je rédige des discours, celle qui peut tenir tête à Simon et Kerensky… Et pourquoi pas plus…

Le moment paraissait mal choisi : Joy sortait d'une opération compliquée et paraissait épuisée, une femme qui venait de trouver la mort dans des conditions horribles était affalée à moins de deux mètres… Et pourtant Largo était pris d'une irrésistible envie de parler en cet instant précis, conscient à présent de la fragilité de la vie.

Il enserra la main de Joy, , et tout en gardant les yeux baissés pour ne pas faillir à sa résolution, commença à parler.

- Tu sais, toute ma vie je ne me suis intéressé qu'au moment présent. Quand l'aventure ou l'amour se présentaient, j'en profitais, tout bêtement. Je n'avais pas conscience que tout pouvait s'arrêter, comme ça, un beau jour. J'ai du mal à penser à l'avenir. Je crois que je suis encore un gamin, au fond, qui s'amuse de la vie sans penser aux choses sérieuses. Peut-être avais-je peur de la stabilité, moi qui ne dormais que rarement deux fois au même endroit. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'est du passé, et depuis la mort de Nério ma vie a bien changé. C'est vrai, mais sentimentalement je suis toujours le même : je ne vis que des relations intenses mais brèves, j'évite de trop m'attacher. Du moins, c'était vrai jusqu'à ce que je te voie par terre, perdant ton sang. J'ai bien cru que c'était fini, et que je ne te reverrais jamais. Et j'ai compris que… que je tenais à toi différemment, que… Bon sang, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je crois que j'aimerais bien commencer quelque chose avec toi, Joy. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il releva la tête, ne sachant trop s'il devait s'attendre à un refus ou à un baiser. Mais il ne trouva ni l'un ni l'autre : le visage de Joy n'exprimait rien, pour la bonne raison qu'elle dormait !

- C'est pas vrai ! Je trouve le courage de te parler sérieusement, et toi tu t'endors ?

Dieu seul sait ce que Joy avait retenu de la conversation. Quelle que soit la réponse, dans son sommeil, un jeune homme aux cheveux rebelles et aux yeux d'un bleu intense la tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait doucement en lui répétant « Je ne tiens qu'à toi »

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je reviendrai à la charge jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, et que tu me répondes.

Il dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveu sur le côté de son visage, et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Alors qu'il imaginait mille manières de la séduire, son téléphone vibra. Il décrocha, un peu de mauvaise humeur qu'on le dérange dans son rêve.

- Oui, Georgi ?

- Largo, y'a un problème. Avant que je la remette aux mains de la police, Marissa m'a demandé des nouvelles de Diana et de Jack avec un drôle de sourire. Vérifications faites, ils ne sont ni chez eux, ni au building. Ils sont introuvables.

- Non, pas eux ! Dis moi qu'ils n'ont pas été enlevés à leur tour !

- Je ne sais pas, Largo. Enlevés ou partis, le résultat est le même : ils ont disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapter 2: Telle mère telle fille

Cela faisait deux jours que Joy était sortie de l'hôpital de Montréal. Dès qu'elle s'était sentie mieux, elle avait refusé, contre l'avis des médecins et les recommandations de ses amis, de rester une minute de plus dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style de rester à contempler les murs et le plafond. Sa vie, c'était l'action.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas pu réintégrer sa place au Bunker. Largo avait pour une fois joué au patron, et l'avait assignée à résidence chez elle pour qu'elle récupère. Il s'était montré ferme, ce qu'elle détestait, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il était aussi très gentil avec elle ces derniers jours. Il avait trouvé du temps pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles, alors qu'il avait d'autres soucis : la vie quotidienne de sa société, la disparition de Diana et de Jack, toujours pas élucidée, ainsi que les disputes entre Kerensky et Simon, qui leur faisait encore une petite crise d'autorité.

A l'instant, Largo était d'ailleurs dans la salle de réunion, s'ennuyant à mourir en écoutant Cardignac ânonner le dernier compte rendu du bilan annuel de la compagnie Winch Aviation. Ou plutôt en essayant de l'écouter, car son esprit cherchait sans cesse une explication aux évènements de ces derniers jours.

L'assemblée générale touchait à sa fin. Largo s'apprêtait, comme chaque jour, à passer prendre Simon avant d'aller chez Joy pour lui remonter un peu le moral. L'inaction lui pesait, et il le comprenait mieux que quiconque : ils étaient semblables sur ce point.

Tout le monde se levait, et Largo était déjà près de la porte lorsque Sullivan le rattrapa.

- Largo, j'ai besoin de vous voir pour étudier les projets de restructuration de plusieurs de nos firmes. Nous n'en aurons que pour quelques heures.

- Oh non, on ne peut pas remettre à plus tard ? J'ai des obligations impératives, un rendez-vous avec… avec Monsieur Yamamoto, qui vient exprès du Japon pour me voir. Il m'est impossible de repousser cette rencontre.

- Bon. Dans ce cas, mettons que nous en parlerons à votre retour.

- Je vous revaudrai ça, John. A plus tard.

- Oh, Largo, j'oubliais ! Dites-lui de se remettre bien vite, elle nous manque, fit Sullivan avec un grand sourire.

Avec une mine de petit garçon pris en faute, Largo regarda son bras droit regagner son bureau. Il commençait à le connaître jusqu'au bout des ongles, ce qui l'énervait un peu. Sullivan aussi était un membre indispensable de l'équipe, et malgré les ombres qui existaient encore sur son rôle dans l'affaire Nério, il tenait à cette figure paternelle.

Se secouant un peu, il prit la direction de l'appartement de Simon.

* * *

Arrivés devant la porte de Joy, Largo sonna, puis tout comme son compagnon se cacha derrière un gros bouquet de fleurs. C'est une voix inconnue qui leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient.

Ils étaient en face d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs zébrés de gris. La forme de ses yeux et de son visage ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

- Maman, qui est-ce ? demanda Joy au loin.

- Madame Arden ? Je suis Largo Winch, et voici Simon Ovronnaz. Nous sommes des amis de Joy, réussit à articuler Largo, très surpris de cette rencontre inattendue.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa fille qu'on aurait pu croire deux sœurs.

- Entrez, je suis ravie de vous connaître ! Et appelez moi Mary ! JOY, de la visite pour toi !

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous connaître. Elle a dû vous parler de moi, enfin de nous deux ? demanda Simon tout en se penchant pour embrasser sa main, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, déployant tout le charme dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Un peu, mais ma fille est assez secrète sur son métier. Vous êtes gardien à l'endroit où elle travaille, je crois ?

- Non, à vrai dire je suis le chef de la section sécurité, répondit Simon, avec un sourire plus crispé, un peu vexé par la question de la mère de Joy.

En se retournant pour les guider jusqu'au salon, Madame Arden fit un clin d'œil à Largo. Elle avait voulu piquer Simon au vif, et y avait réussi. Manifestement, pensa Largo, non seulement Joy avait dû lui raconter beaucoup plus de choses sur eux qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire, mais en plus sa mère avait un solide sens de l'humour.

Cette opinion se confirma au cours des minutes qui suivirent. Vive, drôle, Mary Arden ne faisait pas vraiment son âge. Elle dégageait un charme fou, et adorait visiblement sa fille, qui le lui rendait bien. Souvent, les deux femmes se regardaient et il se dégageait une véritable complicité entre ces deux là.

« Pas étonnant qu'elle ait soutenu sa fille au point de quitter son mari après la dernière mission de Joy à la CIA », pensa Largo. Elle était tout le contraire de son ex-époux, aussi chaleureuse que lui était glacial. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup : il aurait aimé avoir une mère comme elle…

Pour le moment, Joy aurait plutôt préféré ne pas avoir de mère : Mary Arden était en train de raconter aux deux garçons les bêtises de Joy quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Après l'anecdote de ses débuts de coiffeuse à 7 ans (« Vous l'auriez vu avec ce qui restait de sa frange et ses quelques mèches de travers »), puis de sa collection de vers de terre, Joy ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'elle ne leur montre pas de photos d'elle à 10 mois, nue sur une peau d'ours !

Ses amis la taquinaient gentiment, et elle avait envie de s'enfoncer sous terre. Après avoir vainement essayé de faire taire sa mère, elle avait fini par accepter son sort et rire avec eux.

Leur discussion animée fut coupée par la sonnerie du portable de Largo, qui s'isola un peu pour répondre sans gêner les trois autres.

- Largo, c'est moi.

- Diana ? Mais où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherché partout.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'avais eu des renseignements sur Nério, et je ne pouvais pas rester sans faire quelque chose pour t'aider, dit-elle, d'une voix rapide et tendue.

- Tu aurais quand même pu m'appeler plus tôt, non ? Et où est Jack ?

- Je l'ai confié à une amie, tu te souviens de mon amie Mirabelle ?

- …

- Largo, je ne peux pas te parler plus longtemps, mais il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, quai n°5, hangar 234. J'ai une piste en or.

- Diana, attends ! DIANA !

Largo raccrocha, les yeux dans le vide. Il résuma rapidement leur conversation aux autres, mais était toujours pensif.

- Bon, ben on y va, où est le problème ? demanda Simon

- Elle a mentionné son « amie Mirabelle », ça ne te dit rien ?

Joy fut la plus rapide.

- Oh que oui, l'aéroport Mirabelle. L'endroit du dernier coup d'éclat de la Commission. Ce serait un piège et elle te préviendrais, selon toi. Mais pourtant elle ignorait le lieu de la rencontre et ce qui s'y est passé quand elle a disparu… Comment pourrait-elle être au courant maintenant ?

- Je ne lui avait rien dit, c'est vrai. Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un l'a renseignée, et donc que la commission Adriatique y est pour quelque chose.

- Ca devient une pénible habitude, je vais bientôt devenir parano ! remarqua Simon.

- Allons-y, on a pas trop le choix. Avec l'aide de Kerensky, on pourra au moins éviter les trop grosses surprises, décida Joy.

- Nous oui ! Mais toi, tu restes là. Et pas question de discuter : dans ton état tu ne pourras pas être d'une efficacité optimum, objecta Largo.

- Je te remercie de me le faire remarquer, fit Joy d'un ton acerbe. Mais je peux quand même servir encore à quelque chose, ne t'en déplaise. Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup, et il n'est pas question que je loupe le spectacle, alors je viens aussi.

- Inutile d'insister, on part sans toi. Simon, on fonce.

Largo voulait absolument couper court à la conversation. Sa décision était prise. Simon suivit le mouvement, un peu gêné tout de même de laisser Joy en plan. Ils abandonnèrent Joy au beau milieu de son appartement, folle de rage. A voir ses yeux, amis ou pas, elle semblait bien décidée à leur faire la peau à la première occasion.

Sa mère, qui était jusque là restée en dehors de la conversation, s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est étrange…

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je te vois obéir à un ordre te demandant de rester sur la touche. Il a un sacré ascendant sur toi, ce jeune homme !

- Maman, tu crois que c'est bien le moment ?

- Non, tu as tout à fait raison. C'est le moment de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et d'aller l'aider. Tu en meurs d'envie, et je crois qu'effectivement il va faire une grosse bêtise. Alors on y va.

- Comment ça « on y va » ? Toi, tu restes ici, il n'est pas question que tu prennes le moindre risque.

- Joy Stéphanie Arden ! Si tu crois que tu vas me donner des ordres, tu te trompes lourdement. Nous y allons toutes les deux, ou personne ne passera cette porte. Et puis je te signale que dans ton état, tu auras du mal à m'en empêcher.

- J'aurais dû le savoir : tu es impossible, et je t'adore, répondit Joy avec un sourire. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter : ils ont déjà de l'avance. Allez, au travail!

Les deux femmes, après avoir fait un tour dans l'armurerie personnelle de Joy, partirent armées jusqu'au dents sur les traces de Simon et Largo.

* * *

Largo et Simon étaient arrivés près du lieu de rendez-vous. Solidement équipés eux aussi, ils étaient reliés à Kerensky, aidé de son ordinateur préféré et des satellites de la Winch Company, qui leur donnait les informations nécessaires pour éviter de se faire prendre.

- Alors, qu'en penses tu, Kerensky ? demanda Largo à voix basse.

- J'en pense que tu avais raison : soit il se tient un concours de danse là dedans, soit il s'agit bien d'une embuscade. En tout, je compte 5 sources de chaleur réparties dans l'ensemble du bâtiment, plus une à l'écart dans une petite pièce.

- Super ! Avec un peu de chance je trouverai une cavalière avant la fin de la soirée.

- Simon, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? rétorqua Largo en souriant. Georgi, quel est le meilleur moyen d'entrer ?

- Tu vas trouver ça étonnant, mais pour une fois je crois que la porte est la plus conseillée. Après tout ils ne sont que 5, ce qui me paraît étonnant. Bien que après tout ils pensaient avoir bien joué leur coup…

- C'est simple. Trop simple, murmura Simon. Et le secret, c'est… ?

- Les cartouches de gaz anesthésiant que je vous ait passées tout à l'heure. Elles sont très concentrées et ultra-rapides.

- Kerensky, tu auras droit à une augmentation si on s'en sort, fit Largo.

- Je crains que ce ne soit contraire aux restrictions budgétaires qu'a prévues Simon, répondit Kerensky en levant un sourcil.

- Ouais, bon, ça va ! Si j'admets avoir été un peu trop loin, tu promets de nous sortir de là ? demanda Simon.

- Faut voir… Il est possible que j'accepte le marché.

- Trop aimable, grommela Simon dans sa barbe.

- C'est fini, vous deux ?

S'approchant sans bruit du bâtiment, ils jetèrent les cartouches, qui explosèrent au contact du sol. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Les cinq gardes étaient endormis, mais pas de trace de Diana. Ils se dirigèrent vers le recoin que leur avait désigné Kerensky, une sorte de cagibi. Diana s'y trouvait effectivement, recroquevillée dans un coin. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas subi les effets du gaz, à l'abri dans sa « prison ».

- Salut princesse ! On vient te chercher ! Dépêche, lança Simon.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas, répondit Diana.

Elle pointait une arme sur eux. Elle semblait bouleversée, les larmes aux yeux, mais visiblement décidée à ne pas les laisser partir, à n'importe quel prix. Un homme aux cheveux blancs apparu derrière elle, lui aussi un pistolet au poing, bientôt suivi d'une quinzaine d'hommes qui les débarrassèrent de leurs armes.

- Bien joué, ma chère. Vous avez tenu votre rôle à la perfection. A présent, si vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs.

- Ben mon vieux, on est pas sortis de l'auberge ! chuchota Simon.

Leur montrant le chemin du bout de son arme, l'homme força Largo et Simon à entrer dans la petite pièce. Seule une ampoule nue éclairait la pièce.

- Vous aussi, vous allez leur tenir compagnie en attendant l'arrivée de mon supérieur. Et je vous rends votre fils, il nous a été très utile.

Il la poussa au centre de la pièce. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers les deux hommes, attendant la pire des réactions, qui ne se fit pas attendre dès que la porte fut refermée.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Pardon, Largo, mais ils ont Jack. J'étais obligée. J'ai pourtant essayé de t'avertir, quand je t'ai appelé !

- On sait, mais Monsieur n'en a fait qu'à sa tête une fois de plus. Ben voyons, il faut toujours qu'il se croit dans un film ou une série TV : « T'en fais pas Simon, à deux contre vingt, on va gagner sans problème », rétorqua Simon, en colère.

Diana était au bord des larmes. Ravalant sa colère de s'être laissé avoir aussi bêtement, il essaya de la rassurer.

- Ne pleure pas, c'est aussi de ma faute. Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé depuis ta disparition.

- Après que tu sois parti, Marissa m'a téléphoné et a menacé de tuer Jack si je n'obéissais pas à ses ordres. Elle m'a demandé de descendre au Bunker et de faire le maximum de dégâts, puis de venir les rejoindre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'avais trop peur de te laisser un mot, elle aurait pu le trouver avant toi et le faire payer à Jack.

- Je comprends. Comment est-tu parvenue jusqu'au Bunker ? L'accès en est strictement limité.

- J'ai été simplement demander sa carte à Sullivan, en prétextant que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans le Bunker. Il était très pressé, il m'a accompagné jusqu'à la porte puis m'a laissée seule. J'ai fait très vite, et puis je suis sortie de l'immeuble. Des hommes m'y attendaient, et voilà.

Les deux hommes, les mâchoires serrées, se regardèrent. Ces hommes ne reculaient devant rien, et se montraient de plus en plus entreprenants : s'en prendre à un enfant était la pire des bassesses. Ils étaient heureux que Marissa ait été mise hors d'état de nuire.

Diana continua son récit.

- Je crois qu'ils voulaient faire du chantage sur vous au cas où le raid à l'aéroport de Mirabelle se serait mal passé. D'après ce que j'ai compris de leurs conversations, ils ont tout essayé pour t'atteindre, mais ils y ont perdu deux agents.

- Ouais, sauf que maintenant on est à égalité. 15 partout, la balle au centre, ironisa Simon.

- Largo, tu me pardonnes de t'avoir attiré ici ? supplia Diana en s'approchant de lui.

- Bien sûr. Largo la pris distraitement dans ses bras, cherchant déjà un moyen de se tirer d'affaire.

Le voyant si loin d'elle, Diana tenta de l'embrasser. Mais Largo, pour la première fois, se recula légèrement. Surprise, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'y vit pas de colère ou de rancœur contre elle, mais pas de tendresse non plus. Le regard qu'un homme pose sur une amie, proche, mais seulement une amie.

- Je suis désolé. C'est pas le moment : j'ai besoin de tous mes esprits, dit Largo pour expliquer son geste.

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Diana lui fit un petit sourire, mais elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

Pendant ce temps, Joy et sa mère réfléchissaient à un moyen de les tirer d'affaire. Elles avaient assisté à la fin de la scène, mais n'avaient pas pu agir sans risquer la vie de Largo et Simon. Joy se décida à appeler Kerensky : ils avaient un sérieux besoin d'aide, et le russe était l'homme de la situation.

- Kerensky, ici Joy. On a un problème je crois, chuchota Joy dans son téléphone portable.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Joy sursauta : la voix provenait de derrière elle. Georgi s'avançait, portant un lourd sac sur son épaule. Vêtu de noir, ses cheveux blonds libres sur ses épaules, il était impressionnant : l'incarnation du guerrier barbare.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls 5 minutes.

- Je te croyais bien à l'abri dans le Bunker, comme d'habitude, lui rétorqua Joy.

- Raté, j'avais pris mes quartiers dans le Van. Tu me présentes ? demanda-t-il en désignant Mary Arden.

- Voici ma mère. Maman, je te présente le camarade Georgi Kerensky, collaborateur, membre de l'équipe et accessoirement ex-agent du KGB.

- Personne n'est parfait ! Enchanté, monsieur.

Georgi, surpris, ne trouva rien à répondre, pour une fois. Joy se détourna pour cacher un sourire. Très vite, l'urgence de la situation les rappela à leurs obligations.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as laissé passé un petit détail, Kerensky : tu n'avais pas remarqué les renforts ?

- Je te signale que le matériel dont je dispose dans le van n'est pas suffisant pour surveiller toute la zone. Ce n'est pas ma faute si notre patron a la fâcheuse habitude de foncer d'abord et de réfléchir ensuite.

- On verra ça plus tard. Tu as une idée pour les tirer de là ?

- Ouais ! On rentre, on tire, on ressort, dit froidement Kerensky.

- Un peu simpliste, peut être, non ?

- A un détail près : je te rappelle que nos amis sont à l'intérieur, et que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait stupides. Ils étaient parfaitement conscient des risques, et ils ont emporté des mini capsules de fumigènes. Avec l'effet de surprise, on devrait avoir l'avantage. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ça la fête n'est pas déjà commencée.

En effet, on entendait des bruits de course, des ordres lancés venir de l'intérieur du hangar. « Maman, attends-nous », lança Joy avant de s'élancer. Saisissant leur chance, Joy et Kerensky coururent vers l'entrée, suivis de près par Madame Arden qui n'avait aucune intention de rester en arrière.

Dès leur entrée dans le hangar, la fusillade démarra. Se dissimulant de leur mieux, chacun tentait d'abattre le maximum d'ennemis. Kerensky se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient retenus Simon, Largo et Diana, tuant au passage un des gardes.

- Besoin d'aide, là-dedans ?

- Kerensky, on est contents de te voir ! répondit Simon.

- Distribution d'armes gratuites pour tout le monde, et en avant la musique !

Soudain, un homme surgit à quelques mètres derrière Georgi.

- Baisse toi ! hurla Largo

Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu tirer, un coup de feu retentit. L'homme s'écroula, touché en pleine tête, laissant apparaître Madame Arden l'arme à la main. Elle avait un drôle de regard, entre peur et froide résolution. Ce n'était pas une femme habituée à de telles actions, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse sa fille ou ses amis se faire massacrer sans rien faire…

- Maman ! Joy était bouche bée, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voir sa propre mère abattre de sang froid un membre de la Commission Adriatique avait de quoi choquer n'importe qui.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai vécu toutes ces années avec ton père sans apprendre deux ou trois choses, Joy ? Maintenant, fais ton job et laisse ta vieille mère se débrouiller avec ces imbéciles !

- ça, c'est parlé, remarqua Simon ! Largo, il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un dans notre équipe ? J'ai déjà une candidate toute trouvée !

- Très drôle Simon. Fais gaffe, s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, je te tue, OK ? Joy avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

- Hola ! Bien maîtresse, à vos ordres ! répondit Simon, mimant la peur et se protégeant avec ses mains. Tout de même, avec des parents comme ça, je ne m'étonne plus de rien !

Joy lança à Simon un regard noir, laissant présager le pire pour lui si jamais ils se tiraient de ce piège. Simon regarda en l'air, et murmura pour lui-même « Apprendrai-je un jour à fermer ma grande gueule ? », puis il entra dans l'action, comme ses camarades.

Laissant Diana et le petit Jack à l'abri, à eux cinq ils vinrent à bout d'une partie des hommes de la Commission, l'autre partie s'étant enfuie en voyant la défaite s'annoncer. Alors qu'ils étaient sûrs de leur victoire, un cri venant du cagibi se fit entendre.

- Non ! Lâchez-le !

Celui qui leur avait semblé être le chef tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, une arme pointée sur sa tête. Diana, tremblante, tomba à genoux.

Il tenait en respect Largo, Simon et Kerensky, ainsi que la mère de Joy.

- Où est votre petite copine ?

- ICI !

Surgissant derrière l'homme, Joy lui faucha les jambes avec un coup de pied violent à l'arrière des genoux. Arrachant l'enfant de son emprise, elle se détourna de lui un instant. Les mains occupées, elle ne put saisir son arme à temps. L'homme la mit en joue.

Le seul réflexe de Joy fut de lui tourner le dos et d'enrouler ses bras autour de l'enfant, faisant un rempart de son corps au petit Jack. Si elle mourrait, au moins lui ne serait pas touché. Elle s'accroupit afin de le protéger au mieux.

- NON !

Elle entendit le hurlement de Largo, puis un coup de feu retentit, résonnant à ses oreilles. Elle cru que, après avoir eu beaucoup de chance la dernière fois, la fin était arrivée.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Au vacarme avait succédé le silence. Elle se retourna doucement.

Largo avait été le plus rapide. Joy se releva lentement, car la lutte avait rouvert sa blessure, l'enfant serré contre elle, qui la regardait en souriant et semblait ne même pas avoir eu peur. Diana courut vers eux, et prit son enfant dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda Joy comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

- Merci. Je…

Les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle prit la main de Joy, en lui souriant doucement.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec vous jusqu'ici, continua Diana. Je vous demande de me pardonner. J'aimerais qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux, vous le voulez bien ? S'il vous plaît.

Pendant quelques instants, Joy ne sut que répondre. Puis elle lui sourit à son tour, et serra sa main. Après tout, elle serait amenée à la voir puisque Largo l'aimait. Et puis elle n'étais pas si mauvaise : elles avaient au moins certains goûts en commun.

- Bon, si on sortait d'ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, ici. Ni pour les mamans, d'ailleurs, fit-il en regardant Mary Arden.

- C'est tout à fait exact ! Maman, tu es vraiment incroyable.

- Je le prends comme un compliment, ma fille !

Riants, tous sortirent du hangar, alors que les voitures de la police, alertées par les coups de feu, arrivaient au loin.

* * *

Alors que Largo et Simon essayaient désespérément d'expliquer la situation à des policiers obtus, Diana remarqua que Joy s'était mise à l'écart et discutait avec sa mère. Elle regardait son patron avec une expression un peu triste. En remarquant que Diana s'approchait d'elle, elle se mit tout de suite sur la défensive.

La mère de Joy, comprenant qu'elle serait de trop dans cette conversation, prétexta qu'elle allait tenter de secourir les garçons, perdus dans leurs explications, pour laisser les deux femmes s'expliquer seules.

- Joy, je crois que j'ai des excuses à vous faire, à Largo, à Simon, mais surtout à vous, commença timidement Diana.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Joy, méfiante.

- Vous savez, je suis venue avec la ferme intention de gagner le cœur de Largo, et même de devenir sa femme. Je suis une maman célibataire, avec un boulot qui ne paye pas très bien… Je sentais qu'il fallait vous écarter pour avoir le champ libre. J'ai manœuvré pour capter son attention. J'ai été ignoble avec vous, je m'en excuse.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez demander pardon, mais à eux, répondit Joy d'un ton acerbe, en désignant Largo et Simon du menton.

- Je sais, et je le ferai. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle, et j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Largo et vous. Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que j'ai été la cause d'une séparation.

- Il n'y a pas de séparation : nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Mais vous le pourriez. Voyez vous, lorsque nous étions retenus ensemble, tout à l'heure, Largo m'a fait ce qu'aucun homme ne m'avait fait avant.

- Vraiment !

La conversation commençait à déplaire sérieusement à Joy. Qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner son comportement, passe encore. Mais de là à entendre ses confidences sur sa vie sexuelle avec Largo, elle dépassait les bornes.

- Il m'a repoussé. Il a refusé de continuer notre histoire. Il ne m'a pas donné les vraies raisons, mais je crois les deviner. Donnez-lui une seconde chance. Donnez vous une chance à tous les deux.

Diana s'éloigna avant que Joy ne puisse répondre. Ce n'avait pas été facile, mais elle était sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour faire face à la pression quotidienne de la vie de Largo. Et puis, elle l'aimait bien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant : il avait besoin de vivre à 100 à l'heure, de passion. C'est ce que Joy lui offrirait : ils feraient un beau couple…

Lorsque enfin les policiers les laissèrent partir, tous se dirigèrent vers le Winch Building. Les moments de tension qu'ils avaient passé ensemble les avait de nouveau rapprochés. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble encore un peu.

Lovée dans un des canapés, un verre à la main, Joy observait Largo du coin de l'œil. Il plaisantait avec Mary Arden, Simon et Kerensky. Ce dernier faisait semblant de rester de glace, et de menacer Simon de le tuer s'il répétait à qui que ce soit que la mère d'un ex-agent de la CIA lui avait sauvé la vie.

Diana fit son apparition dans la pièce, le bébé endormi dans ses bras.

- Largo, je vais aller dormir. Je suis comme Jack : je n'en peux plus ! Et dès demain, je partirai chez moi. J'ai vraiment envie de me retrouver dans ma maison, avec mon fils.

- Entendu. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester encore un peu avec nous ?

- Non, je vais regagner sagement la chambre d'amis. Au revoir tout le monde, et merci encore.

- Je crois que je vais la suivre, annonça la mère de Joy. J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de jeux !

Elle embrassa sa fille, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent sourire Joy, et partit à la suite de Diana.

- Ta mère est… extraordinaire ! Pourquoi tu nous l'as cachée jusqu'ici ?

- J'ai pensé que vous aviez assez à faire avec une seule des femmes de la famille. J'ai encore une de mes cousines à vous présenter, vous savez. Si vous êtes sages…

- Quoi ? firent d'une même voix Simon et Largo

Joy sourit, leur fit un clin d'œil et sortit du bureau de Largo. La vie avait repris son cours, chaque chose et chaque personne à sa place. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi : une liaison entre un garde du corps et son patron, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour faire son job efficacement. Elle avait besoin de garder la tête froide, et Dieu sait si c'était difficile avec son sourire et ses yeux bleus dans les parages. Ils étaient tous amis, et elle n'aurait voulu gâcher ça pour rien au monde.

Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Simon, toujours à l'écoute de ses amis, et qui en voyait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Le petit jeu du chat et de la souris entre ces deux-là commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, et il allait devoir jouer à Cupidon, qui ne semblait pas y mettre du sien. Largo avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte par laquelle Joy était sortie. « Allons-y pour l'arc et les flèches », se dit-il en soupirant.

- Et tu attends quoi, là ? lui demanda Simon

- Pardon ?

- Largo, parfois tu m'inquiètes, reprit-il l'air désespéré. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lever tes fesses et la rattraper. Tu tiens vraiment à laisser passer ta chance ?

Jetant un regard noir à Simon, il suivit les conseils de son ami et couru après Joy dans le couloir.

- Joy, attends, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Euh… tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital ?

- Pas très bien, non, pourquoi ?

« Zut, si elle ne s'en souvient plus, je suis bon pour refaire mon petit discours et pour ramer une nouvelle fois », pensa Largo.

- Je t'avais dis que, si tu le voulais bien sûr, on pourrait peut-être passer un peu plus de temps ensemble

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Je passe déjà les trois quarts de la journée au Bunker ou dans ton bureau…

- Non, pas pour le travail, pour discuter.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air faussement innocent.

Joy jubilait. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas lui rendre les choses faciles, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. C'était le moment ou jamais de prendre une petite revanche.

Tant de fois il avait mis ses nerfs à vif en la gratifiant d'un geste tendre, pour la minute d'après sourire à une jolie fille. Elle avait passé des nuits blanches à se demander si elle rêvait ou pas, comme une écolière. Pour lui, elle avait ravalé sa fierté, elle l'avait laissé la congédier, devant Simon et Diana par dessus le marché, sans dire un mot. Pour lui elle avait accepté d'abandonner la lutte, quand elle l'avait vu embrasser Diana à l'inauguration. Pour lui, elle avait risqué sa vie sans se poser de questions.

Ce n'était pas joli, joli, mais… Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de voir sa tête ! Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, comme elle il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Lui, pendant ce temps, ne savait pas trop s'il devait ou non continuer dans cette voie : elle semblait si lointaine, si froide devant ses avances. Etonné, il fit un dernier essai.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux, que je t'invite à dîner par exemple ?

- C'est une idée… Je passe te prendre à 8 heures.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis fit volte face.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Elle le prit par le cou et la taille, se lova contre lui et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable. A l'instant où il commençait à lui rendre son baiser et à l'enlacer à son tour, elle se dégagea en lui dédiant son plus beau sourire.

- A ce soir, Largo.

Ravie d'avoir pris une petite vengeance, elle entra bien vite dans l'ascenseur, laissant le pauvre Largo estomaqué, et plus impatient que jamais d'arriver au soir. Lorsque enfin il sortit de sa torpeur et retourna dans son bureau, Simon se demanda pourquoi il avait une telle tête.

- Qu'est ce que t'as, on dirait qu'on vient de t'annoncer que le Père Noël existe ?

- Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité… Elle… Je… Elle est incroyable ! Quoi, pourquoi tu ricanes ?

- Moi ? Pour rien, pour rien…

Se plongeant dans un bouquin, Simon dissimula son sourire, content pour Joy et son meilleur ami, ainsi que pour ses finances : Kerensky lui devait 100 dollars…

_**FIN**_


End file.
